Son of Death
by punkrocklover123
Summary: Welcome, welcome one and all. read this story and you be taken through a grand tour of the life of the son of death, who is suprisingly, an all around swell guy who is cursed with... well... a curse. That is until raven breakes the curse and falls in love
1. chapt1

Son of death

Chapter1: Death itself.

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans, in fact, I don't own anything. My life sucks!

"Sash" Father Death said in his cold icy voice. "I have another assignment for you." "Who is it today?" I asked. "Mrs. Witherspoon? Ol' lady was due for a shrivel." "No" Father Death said. "Raven of the teen titans."

My name is Sash, but I suppose you already know that. I am the son of death. The title might turn people off but I'm not that bad of a guy. Actually, I'm kinda a nice guy. I look like a normal person and I act…. Well…. Almost normal. I've never had a girl friend, which is understandable. I mean think, if you were on a dating service, and you looked at my description, what would you think.

Eye color: Green

Hair color: (believe it or not) Blonde

Enjoys Pizza, Green day, long bike rides

Death omen, Sends people to hell for a living

Real appealing, ay? Well when I heard that I had to send Raven to hell, I was fucked ( I use fuck in different terms). Oh well, what had to be done had to be done, but I still amn't putting my hopes down that she might survive it.

Ya see, when some one survives my hurricane hell blast (which rips there body apart for a second, then there sole flies out, and I send it to hell) I'll be free of the cursed life of being the messenger of hell.

Wanna know how I became the son of death? It all started when I was born, but of course that's were every story starts, or, at least every story should start. Any way, Father of death (a.k.a, the grim reaper) needed some human messenger to bring the soles to hell so he can feed on there happiness, which is what makes him stay alive, others joy. So he created a portal into the hospital and slotterd my parents, stole me, and blessed/cursed me with dark demonic powers, such as creating dark clouds of mist that can burn through any substance it touches.

"Hurry, son, hurry, the portal will be closing soon!" Father death shouted urgently. Oh well better go and get it with. I walked to the other side of the dark room and slowly, carefully, stepped into the swirling mist of entirety.

So, what do you think of the story so far? Go easy, I'm new. I hope you liked it and I'd like to know what you think of it so, please, please, please review!

Over and out,

Connor J. Mclean, Son of death.


	2. Chapt2

Chapter2: Well wouldn't you like to know?

Disclaimer: Yea, yea, I don't own the Teen titans, but I am writing a story about them so _deal with it!_

Whoosh! Bang! "Ouch!" Crack! Well, there went my knee. I got up from my strangled position, snapping my knee back into place. Time to reap. I finally located Raven. She was in the bathroom, bathing…….naked! She couldn't see me cause I was invisible.

What puzzled me was, how could she die in the bath tub? How come she didn't die in a fight? My question was soon answered. Slowly she shoved herself into the water, head and all! I was shocked. Apparently a suicide attempt, if not more. Oh well what had to be done had to be done, even it did not want to be done. To bad, she had a nice body. I truly hoped that she would recover, and set me free of this terrible life. I raised my hands, aiming them at her heart. There was a terrible screaming sound and the terrible screeching sound that blast makes creeps even _me_ out.

Raven lay there, motionless. I sighed. But then something happened. Her hand… it moved. Other body parts started working and she actually got up out of the tub! Of course, when she tried to walk to the door, she bumped into me (I am invisible, but things can't pass through me). In surprise she launched a whole dresser at me, knocking me back. "Who's there!" she asked. "Just me."

I responded. "What's yer name?" "It's Sash." And then I went into detail about how I became the son of death, and about the curse, and how she broke it. "Show your face." She said in a kind of friendlier tone. I slowly got up, show her me. Suddenly, There was a crash. I looked up. "Fuck!"

Hey there. Tis me, the author. I hope you liked the chapt. Please, please review! After, the little people matter to!


	3. Chapt3

Chapt.3 The town bishop is an exorcist, and he don't know that you exist, stand tall when its do or die, ya better run for your fuckin life!_-Green Day_

Disclaimer: ok, ok, I don't, I repeat, **_don't_** own the teen titans, happy?

**_Raven of the night676_**: Reviews much obliged, and I agree that raven **_is _**cool!

**_Southern devil_**: I've never heard of anyone **_hoe_** to see more of anything, and don't be a **_hoe_**, and if you are, I **_hoe _**(mock) you are a girl cause if you're a boy, well, that's kinda weird, know what I mean? Oh yea, and thanks for reviewing! **_Hoe _**I get more, Ha, Ha!

When we last left our hero….

"Fuck!" There was a huge crash and a giant, eyes glaring, arms bulky, **_worst_** paint job ever, robot crashed into raven room! I turned to raven "it appears you have a guest." I turned to the robot "alright, ya rusty old piece a shit, I'll give ya the count a three to get the fuck outta here ! 1…2…" a huge blast of dark energy shot outta my hands, and I blasted that tin can to pieces "3."

The rest of the teen titans rushed in the room just in time to see me blast the robot to bits. "Uh, who are you?" Beast boy asked. "My name is Sash." I then I got into the whole story that really doesn't need to be told in this story again.

Like an hour later….

"And that's how I got here." "Awesome!" Beast boy shouted. "Yes, you should join our team!" Star inquired. "We don't need a new recruit." Robin said sternly. "Did you see the way he kicked that robot's butt?" Cyborg added to the let him in vote. "Guy's, can I talk to you, in private." He led them into a different room.

About 5 minutes later, but I can't say for sure because I wasn't paying attention to the time…..

The titans walked back in. "We've taken a vote and decided, you can stay!"

So? What do you think so far? PPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSEE review!


End file.
